TADA
by EMERALD69
Summary: Our little lover boys doing different things in different scenarios. M for paranoia, and possible later chapters. (Bad at summaries sorry, but plz give it a shot.)


**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Takano x Ritsu

Ritsu had the day off. At first he was extremely happy that he had a day free of Takano, but he found himself extremely bored. He looked around for something, ANYTHING to do! Eventually he settled on reading one of his new books called_ Anthem._ While he listened to music that was on his iPod.

He was only able to finish the first chapter when knocks were coming from the apartment door. Ritsu could not hear them though. He had the music blasting in his ears.

"Knock, knock" Ritsu remained oblivious. 'Knock, knock.' still nothing. They then started to get louder and more frequent like the person was in a panic. 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!' They then started to kick the poor door. 'BANGBANGBANG!'Ritsu still remained oblivious. 'CRASH!' The door swung open revealing a worried Takano.

Spotting Ritsu lying on the couch with him looking to the window, and not the door Takano called out to him. "Onodera?" Nothing.

"Onodera? Onodera? Onodera. Onodera." Takano was not liking the silent treatment, but when he started to sing _My First Kiss, _he could not help but laugh. He waited until he sobered up some then pulled out one of the ear-buds.

"Hey!" He turned around to see a pissed off Takano. "What the hell Takano-san?!"

"What the hell with you?!"

"Eh?!"

"Did you not hear me knocking on the door?!"

"No, no I didn't! How did you get in here anyways?!" Ritsu paused the song.

"I picked the lock." He said like it was an everyday thing.

"THAT IS CALLED BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

"Sorry I was worried."

"What do you want?!" Takano lifted Ritsus' head up a little, and sat down letting Ritsu lay on his lap.

"Nothing." Ritsu tried to get up, but Takano applied enough force to keep him held down. Ritsu gave up pretty quick.

"Then why did you break into my apartment?"

"Why couldn't you hear me?"

"I was listening to my music." Ritsu knew that if he told him how loud it was it would cause him a scolding.

"How loud did you put it?"

"Not that loud."

"Your lying sucks." He sighed deeply. "Ritsu if you turn it up to when you cannot hear anything around you it can cause problems to your hearing."

"Don't care." Takano then lifted him up over his shoulder and walked over to the bedroom. "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Silence.

"If I say I care, and I won't do it again will you not?"

"Maybe."

"I care and I will not do it again."

"Nah. Still gonna happen." Takano patted his ass, and walked into the bedroom. With Ritsu protesting all the while.

Yukina x Kisa

It was one of those nice, weird days where Kisa and Yukina both have the day off. Yukina had decided to visit Kisa for the day.

"Kisa I am turning the radio on."

"Whatever." Yukina turned it to the classical music station. Kisa walked in looking a bit confused.

"What is wrong Kisa-san?" Yukina stood up, walked over to Kisa grabbing his hands.

"Nothing I just didn't think you would be into classical music. That is all." Yukina began to swing there hands slowly, and gently.

"I don't hate the stuff. You?"

"I don't hate it."

"Mmm." Yukina turned the music up a bit louder. He then took Kisas' waist and began to dance them around the living room. Kisa danced clumsily, but Yukina was always able to help him out.

They shared kisses, and loving words. They danced a few hours more, but when done they slowly, but surely, made their way to the bed room.

They had a pleasant night.

Hatori x Chiaki

Hatori walked into Chiaki's apartment to find said person singing loudly, and badly out of tune. He was also dancing wildly around the kitchen. If he didn't open his eyes soon Hatori knew Chiaki could get hurt.

"Chiaki!" He called out to him several times more, but it was useless. Hatori started to walk near him, but as soon as he did Chiaki tripped over a chair leg, and landed awkwardly on the floor. Hatori tried to catch him, but he wasn't fast enough.

"CHIAKI!" Hatori raced up to him, and immediately took out his ear-buds. "Are you okay?"

"No. My ankle hurts." Chiaki had some tears slip from his eyes.

"Come here." Hatori lifted up his little lover, and placed him on the couch. "Hmm. Ice it for now then we'll check it in a little bit to see what has come of it." He the lent down, and kissed him,went to the kitchen to fetch the ice, he handed him the t.v. remote, and then kissed him again. He returned to the kitchen to make lunch.

A few hours went by, and lunch was made.

"Chiaki. Let me see your ankle." Hatori took the ice gently off his ankle. It was slightly swollen, it was a good guess that Chiaki might have twisted it.

"How do you twist your ankle over a chair Chiaki? Time to eat. Then doctor. Come on." Hatori picked Chiaki up and placed him at that the table. "Eat up."

*Later*

"You seriously twisted your ankle, over a chair? What am I gonna do with you?" Chiaki just smiled and laughed at him. Hatori did the same to Chiaki.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Put you to bed. You need your rest."

* * *

YAY! FIRST ONE DONE! XD

**Hope you enjoyed! XD**


End file.
